marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Robbins
School Life Parker started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6. He is not one of the brightest students, and tends to get through classes unnoticed. To help him with his studies he gets a lot of tutoring from Emma Frost and Victor von Doom. Parker's skills are in stealth and thievery, and he hopes to be able to use those skills in his later career. Before Marvel Parker attended Surline Primary School where he met Loki Odinson, Tony Masters, Emma Frost and the Avengers. Home Life Parker was born in New York to Eliza and Arthur Robbins. The couple had gotten together in High School, and had married at age 18, having Parker at aged 23. Arthur had a job as a Cars Salesman, and until having Parker, Eliza worked as a Waitress. When Parker was a year old, Eliza had a breakdown, which gradually developed into full blown bed-ridden mental illness. Arthur had to give up his job and become a full time carer for Eliza. It affected Parker badly, and the worse she became the more quiet and reserved he became. By the time Parker started school ay age six, he couldn't talk to people and would hide in small spaces. Parker would grow to hate and resent his mother, but would always look to his father. Arthur always found time for Parker, and would become a strong male figure in some of his friend's lives. However, in March 25th 2012, when Parker is 15 and in Year 10, his father would be hit by a car and killed right in front of him. After Arthur's funeral Parker tells his friends that his father's death had not been an accident. Though he has not since elaborated on that fact and explained how his father actually died. Parker is not Eliza's primary caregiver, but does have to spend time looking after her after school. Though he feels no love towards her, and her screaming in the night still scares him now. Parker has confined in Victor von Doom, stating that he wishes to kill his mother. Victor had told him that if he waits until they've finished Marvel, he'll help him do it. Personal Life Parker started Primary School a week late due to issues at home, and avoided everyone, not talking to either the teachers or students. He was noticed by Tony Masters hiding under the tables, and he and Loki Odinson forced Parker to hang out with them. The two would drag Parker along with them everywhere until Parker became comfortable around them and didn't need to be forced anymore. Parker would always be quiet but his personality would start to develop with Tony and Loki. A month into the school year the boys would become friends with Emma Frost, who Parker would gradually become best friends with, though he often finds her overbearing. Over the years Parker has developed an attraction towards Emma, which he currently doesn't intend to act on, knowing he is not Emma's type. In Year 8, 2010, Parker and his friends would be introduced to Victor von Doom. Although the two were friend, Parker and Victor weren't very close until the death of Parker's father. Victor recognised himself when his mother had died in Parker, in that he became almost emotionless. The two now share everything with each other, noticing how similar they are. Both have a parent they loved die, both had a parent they wanted to kill, and both lust after one their friends. Parker has not yet had an relationships with anyone, with a lack of interest in speaking to anyone outside of Cabal for most of his life. He does however, currently have a platonic relationship with teacher Giuletta Nefaria, who has become the female figure in his life to replace his mother. Since his father's death, Parker has taken to wearing a red hoodie with his hood up at all times, and refuses to take it down for anything. Victor and Giuletta are the only people he'll take down for long period of times around. Trivia * Victor has taught Parker how to play the piano. * His cell phone ringtone is "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones * Parker's favourite comic book character is Livewire, a DC's Superman villian Category:11.6 Category:Dead Parents Category:New York Category:Christian Category:Atheist